horseisle2helpfandomcom-20200213-history
Wild horses
Wild Horses or Wilds, as some like to call them, are horses that look like regular horses but have no rider. Finding Wild Horses Wild horses can be found almost anywhere on Horse Isle exept for main isles, in other words, isles with towns in them (Marshton, Meadowton, eg) The spawn rate is quite low though, and it might be hard to find one. Not all species of wild horses can be found in a same terrian. Now if you found a wild horse, the more challenging step is to CATCH it. Tips If you decide to find a wild horse, the best options for islands are: *Islands with no players around, because if there is one, they'll be likely to catch all the wild horses. To make sure you don't waste your time, click PLAYERS, then click MAP OF ALL PLAYERS(ROUGH), you can see all the island with or without players. Then you won't waste your money on dock fees. *Big islands, these can have 6 horses spawning at once. Strongly suggest: Prairie isle and Twin Rivers isle. But don't go to these isles when there are 5 players in there. *DO NOT GO TO AN ISLAND THAT IS A MAIN TOWN! You will NOT find a Arena, if you do, it is a maintown and NO horses will be spawned! Eg. Plains Isle, Tiger Isle *If you are trying to capture a specific breed, make sure to check in the BBB in the library to see where that certain species spawn in the wild. Capture To capture a wild horse, click on it, there will be two options: *LOOK- "looking" allows you to know the breed, and color of the horse. *CAPTURE- "capture" will immediately send you to the wild horse capture mini-game. When the capture minigame starts, you will find yourself in a small patch of the terrain on which you were walking. Walk around this area until you find hoofprints. Follow these to the horse. You will notice a darker border around the area. Neither you nor the horse can cross this. Use the cursor to guide your character (he'll follow the cursor). To catch the wild horse, click on the horse. When you release the mouse button, a lasso will be thrown. You may or may not capture the horse. You may throw the lasso as many times as you like in the time allowed (the counter is on the top). If you failed to catch the horse, a "the horse got away!" screen will appear. The horse won't be gone, but you'll have to wait for a few minutes before trying again. ( Note that if another player is catching the horse, you cannot catch it. Only if the player loses the game as well, then you can try again. If you succeeded, however, a "you captured a wild horse" screen will appear and the horse will be added to your "horses" list. To become a master of catching wild horses, it takes time and practice. Strategy When you catch a horse, first make sure that no player is beside it. But if there is a player, you should leave the horse alone. But if the horse isn't captured in a few minutes, go ahead and catch it. Strongly suggest: '''Do not attempt to capture a horse if you don't want it, unless you have purpose for the horse (selling it, etc.). Also, NEVER EVER argue with a player over a wild horse, you can get banned! However, some people catch wild horses because they think the mini-game is fun. Once you enter the game, immediately go find hoof prints. If you see hoof prints, go follow the darker side of the hoof prints immediately. Time is very scarce. When you find the horse (which is grey), use the obstacles as your advantage so that the horse can't escape when you throw your lasso. Try to force the horse in the edge of the terrain or the corner. Make sure you are from a fair distance from the horse before throwing the lasso. Remember that if you want to throw your lasso at a fair distance, you must hold the mouse down for a while. When you throw the lasso, make sure the horse is ''in the red ring'', then aim the cursor at it's ''neck'''''. Let go of the mouse when you aimed right. If you have done this correctly, the horse should be captured. If you didn't, try again until time's out or you've got it. Failed attempt to catch a horse Sometimes, you might fail to catch a horse. You will know when you fail to catch a horse when the Time is up and there will be a sign saying that the horse ran away. When you exit the mini-game after your failed attempt. The horse will still be standing in the same area and it will still be the same horse, and you could capture it again. however, you must wait for a few minutes before you could have your second attempt, which might make a player to have a chance to catch the horse. World events Sometimes on the events it'll say "wild horses increases by xx%", which means that the number of wild horses will be increased. This is a good thing since you will now have more chance to find a wild horse, however, some players will start to search for wild horse as well. Trivia *Sometimes, wild horses can walk on beaches. *Swamp native wild horses might walk into the pools. *The player is able to go through a wild horse. *very rarely, if your computer is running the game very, very slowly, it may appear you have caught a horse when actually you have not. The servers activate the horse-capture minigame on your computer when you try to capture a horse. If they do not hear back of a successful capture after a certain amount of time has passed, they assume the horse was not captured, in which case another player gets a turn at it. *You can catch a pregnant mare in Life Cycle, but the chances will be rare *Rarely in life cycle, you can catch a pregnant horse, and when the foal is born, it's sire will be "Unknown". Foals born to mares carrying them at the time of capture will always be their mother's breed as the unknown sire is always treated as identical to the mare. Genetic stats and personality traits will be inherited in the same way as if the mare had been bred to a stallion with the same stats. *It's default name is "Wild Horse". *You can't find a filly/colt/foal in the wild. *In life cycle, the amount of wild horses decreased by 50%. *If you caught a wild horse in life cycle, it's parents will be "unknown" and "unknown". *Wild Horses in LifeCycle range in age from 4 years to 9 years old. You cannot find very young horses or old horses in the wild because young wild horses on Horse Isle stay with their mothers a lot longer than tame mares and foals. Old horses have had their fun, but have little interest in letting themselves be caught after being free for so long, so you wont see any of them. Gallery success catch.jpeg|THe success screen will appear like this fail catch.jpeg|The fail screen ( Note that the running horse in the screen is gone ) a wild horse.jpeg|A wild horse. Bay horse.jpeg|A newly caught wild horse TRIO WILD HORSE SELFIE!!!.png|wildhorse! Category:Horses Category:Gameplay Category:Game mechanics